


Don't Tell Your Mom

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Band Fic, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dare, Facials, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick shows up to trial for a band and ends up naked underneath Pete





	Don't Tell Your Mom

"H-hi" Patrick stutters as he looks at the dark haired older guy at his door looking down at him. The guy just raises an eye brow and nods "I'm Pete and I like the outfit". Patrick looks down at his sweater, shorts and socks and thinks putting on his favourite outfit was probably a bad idea. Usually it makes him feel good but it's definitely the wrong look when he's trying to get into a rock band.

"Thanks um... Do you wanna come in?" "Sure". Pete sounds rather amused with this whole thing leaving Patrick feeling pretty stupid about thinking he had a chance to get in the band. He met a guy at a book store who knew as much about music as him and said he wanted to try making a band but maybe he was kidding. Patricks a short chubby 16 year old with terrible fashion sense and he'd never get in a band with someone like Pete. Pete's taller and wearing a leather jacket and has turned 21, he's ridiculously out of Patrick's league.

"So you're the guy Joe met?" "Yeah" "What did you wanna play?" "Drums" "You play drums? You don't look like the type" "Well I do and I am" "We don't really need a drummer, we have a lot of friends who are drummers that could probably play for us" "Oh"

Patrick stands there awkwardly wondering if Pete could just leave soon and stop making him feel so stupid and young. It's ridiculous because he's a few months older than Joe so he isn't a baby but Joe acts older and has been in bands before. Obviously he's friends with Pete and Patrick can totally imagine them getting high together but he'd be so out of place with them.

Pete keeps looking down at the shy little kid scuffing his toe across the carpet looking uncomfortable and gives a sigh "Come watch us practise tomorrow and maybe play a song and we'll see, I doubt it'll work but Joe seems to like you" "Oh um... Ok" "Gimme your phone" "I don't have a phone" "Well give me something and I'll call you or email you or whatever"

Patrick runs into the kitchen and hands him a pad of paper so Pete can write his number and email then hand it back "Here you go kid, I'll see you tomorrow" "Ok"

Patrick can barely sleep and checks his emails every 5 minutes until finally a new email shows up in his inbox. It's from petewentzisaboss@gmail.com which is obviously Pete because he seems like the kind of guy who's email would be that.

_Hey kid it's Pete_  
_We're practising at 12 if you wanna come_  
_We have a drummer friend coming too so we'll try you both out_  
_It's at Joes house so I'll see you_

Patrick reads the email at least 10 times before he finally understands and sinks to the ground. They have someone else coming, probably Pete's idea to get rid of him so they don't end up with him being their drummer. Patrick doesn't have the right look and he's so awkward and quiet, Pete would never want him.

Even if they are just trying to embarrass him how can he say no? Joe wants him there and maybe they'll just play a bit then he'll leave and the other drummer can come and do better.

When it's almost 12 Patrick pulls a hoodie on over his jeans and sets down the road to Joe who lives 2 minutes away. Hopefully he looks less awkward and embarrassing than yesterday so Pete won't be so disapproving.

At the door of Joes house he stops and waits a second then knocks and waits. When Pete opens it he gives Patrick a little smile and reaches over to ruffle his hair "Oh hey kid" "Hi" "Come on, Andy's here too and he's with Joe" "Is Andy the drummer?" "Yup move it, it's fucking cold holding the door open"

Patrick nods and ducks under Pete's arm to get through the door as he shuts it behind him and they both walk to Joes basement. Joe and the red haired guy called Andy are setting up a drum set so Patrick just stands by the door awkwardly as Pete goes to help. They joke around easily together so it's pretty awkward for Patrick to be standing there. When the drums are set up they all get their instruments, still forgetting about Patrick so he turns to go. They make a good band and they'll do well so it's useless for him to be here. If he stays it'll just be to let Pete embarrass him and make Joe regret wanting to give him a chance.

In the kitchen the radios playing softly with Christina Aguilera. Patrick sings along softly as he finds a pen and writes a note to Joe saying that he's left and good luck with the band. He turns around to stick it somewhere but Pete's behind him and grabs his wrist making Patrick jump and stare up at the older boy.

"Watcha doing?" "Leaving a note" "For what?" "I dunno" Patrick mumbles but Pete grabs the note out of his hand and reads it then throws it straight in the bin. "That's bullshit, me and Joe asked you here so you can't leave before you do anything" "You guys are a good band, you don't need a stupid kid" "Shut up, was that you singing?" "No it was the cat" "Joe doesn't even have a cat" "I was being sarcastic" "I couldn't tell, you're still being all quiet and shy, you have a good voice though so come on"

He pulls Patrick back to the basement and shoves him over to the microphone "Sing, right now" "What?" "You have a good voice and we don't have a singer" "What do I sing?" "Anything, maybe not Christina Aguilera this time"

Patrick turns his back to the three guys then sings some Elvis as quietly as he can so hopefully none of them hear him. When he finishes and turns around Joe and Andy's mouths are hanging open and Pete's smirking at him.

Pete walks over and wraps Patrick in a hug then smacks him on the back as he lets go "That's what I'm talking about" "You liked it?" "Yeah, it's not really metal like we were intending but we can work with rock band or something" "You actually like me?" "Did I not just say that?"

Pete laughs and hugs the small boy again then pulls him over to Joe and Andy "What do you think guys? Wanna try this shit?". They both nod so Pete laughs and puts an arm around Patrick's shoulders "Hell yes"

They hang out for a while then when Andy and Joe go out to get food. Almost as soon as the door closes behind them Pete drags Patrick up to Joes room and throws him down onto the bed.

"P-Pete, what are you doing?" "What do you think?" "I've never done this, I don't know what we're doing" "I like you" "I thought you hated me" "No, I gave you a chance didn't I? I wanted you here. At first I thought you were a nerd and you were awkward, you still are both of those but it's cute and I like misfits. The idea of people who don't fit into the rest of the world appeals to me"

Pete leans down to kiss Patrick's neck gently and holds Patrick's little hips in his big hands "So you know what we're doing now?" "The thing my sex ed teacher should have taught me more about?" "Yup" "What if I say no?" "Then I'll stop, it's pretty simple" "What if I say yes?" "Then I'll fuck your brains out"

Patrick lies there with Pete on top of him working his way down his neck still holding his waist "So kid, what do you think?" "It's illegal" "Yeah I know, no one has to know though and technically it's not" "I'm 16 and you're 21, I'm a kid and you're an adult" "Well you are legal to have sex" "Not with an adult"

Pete sighs and looks down at the gorgeous boy spread out underneath him and raises an eye brow "So is that a yes or a no?" "I don't know" "If you don't tell me soon I'll stop anyway" "It's a yes then" "You sure? I'm not gonna fuck this up and get arrested" "It's a yes, will you still let me try being in a band with you guys if I do this?" "Duh, I'll be even more enthusiastic about keeping you around" "So I'm sleeping with you to get in the band?" "No you're sleeping with me because you want to, you're in the band because your awesome" "Can we not go all the way? You won't get in trouble for a blowjob will you?" "I'd probably get in trouble for kissing you but if you want blowjobs then sure, my dick doesn't care either way"

Pete swings them around so he's sitting on the bed with Patrick between his legs. Patrick's totally clueless so the older boy pushes his shoulder so the small boy sinks to the ground in front of him. "You never done this before?" "Nope" "Good, I can teach you to do it well" "So I can keep doing it for you?" "Well since you're on your knees for me I'd guess that you like me so yeah, you can keep doing it" "And you'll repay me?" "Of course" "Will you do it now?" "Yeah, I wanna hear you moan, you gotta help me first though"

Patrick nods and stares up at the older man as he undoes Pete's jeans. He takes his time but when Pete whines he quickly pulls the older boys pants and boxers down for his boner to spring free. He still doesn't know what to do, the few times he's watched porn and sex ed at school haven't prepared him for this. He knows how to put on a condom but that doesn't help when he's on his knees with a hot guys dick in his face.

"What do I do Pete?" "Suck it" "Like a lollipop?" "Just like that, keep your teeth back though, it hurts if you don't" "Don't worry I won't bite your dick" "I'll kick your ass if you do" "I'll try not to" "I know you will"

He leans in and kitty licks the head to get used to the taste of Pete's salty pre come then starts sucking the first couple of inches. Pete groans and rests his hands in Patrick's short ginger hair as the boy keeps sucking Pete slowly.

"Come on kid you can do more, I take back what I said, it's not like a lollipop more like a Popsicle, I know you can take more". Patrick does what he's told and let's Pete's solid hands in his hair force him down further each time. He can't breathe very well but Pete doesn't notice so he breathes deeply through his nose and tries to go quicker.

By the time Patrick needs air pretty badly Pete's gotten close so he yanks Patrick's head back and let's him gasp for a bit "Sorry, it's your first time" "I'm fine, it's not bad" "You like sucking my cock?" "Y-yeah I guess, is that the wrong answer?" "Oh its definitely the right answer"

He keeps one hand in Patrick's hair and uses the other one to jerk himself off quickly "I'm fucking close" "Do I do more?" "No, I'll teach you to swallow some other time but don't move baby"

Pete jerks himself off until he grunts and releases onto Patrick's cheek. "You're pretty good at that" "Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought" "You thought it'd be bad? Nothing with me will be bad kid believe me, I know what I'm doing" "You're 5 years older than me so of course you do" "I'm also a whore" "Oh... Good for you" "Don't sound so innocent, it makes me feel like a pedophile" "It's only 5 years" "You're still a kid though and I don't want to take advantage of you" "You won't, I'm not stupid and I'll say no if I don't want it" "Good boy, I care about you and I'll look after you"

Pete runs his finger down Patrick's cheek to get his come off then puts it up to Patrick's lips "Suck it". He does what he's told and sucks the finger dry of all Pete's juices them stands up when Pete tells him to.

"Want me to hep you now?" "You gonna blow me?" "Yeah that was the plan" "Ok" "Don't sound so scared, I don't have to" "What if it takes like a minute and I don't do well?" "Just sit there and look pretty while I suck your dick, it's not hard, you're already doing well at looking pretty" "Don't be a fuck boy" "I'm not a fuck boy, I'm way too gay for that, sit your pretty ass down"

Patrick sits down and Pete kneels between his legs "How about you get naked now?" "Do I have to?" "Well it's kind of necessary" "Oh" "What's the issue now?" "I'm not pretty like you" "You're not self conscious are you? I hate that bullshit" "It's not bullshit to hate yourself" "Yes it is, especially when you're young and pretty like you" "I'm fat" "You're chubby and it's cute, don't say fat" "Everyone says I am" "I'm the only person that matters" "You're not" "I'm about to suck your dick so be nice, I'm not gonna let anyone else do this to you so I matter and no one else" "That doesn't stop them thinking it" "But it stops you listening, now let me blow you"

Pete pulls Patrick's hoodie off then his jeans and boxers follow so he has the teenager naked under his hands. "Hmm I like this" "Like me?" "Yeah, maybe we should try being a nudist band" "No one would want that" "I would, I'd love to see you prancing around naked shaking your ass while you sing" "In your dreams" "Oh that will definitely be in my dreams tonight"

Pete runs his hands down Patrick's chest to stop at his hips as he licks around Patrick's tip "What was that you said before? One minute before I can make you come?" "Yeah, please don't" "Why not?" "Its so embarrassing" "It's be so hot if I can make you come after only a minute long blowjob" "It'd be embarrassing" "It'd be hot, alright if I can do it you have to go around in only boxers for the rest of the day but if I can't then I'll only wear boxers" "You'd do it anyway" "What do you want then?" "Um... I dunno" "Think of something quick" "F-fuck, stop licking me" "The longer you take to decide the closer you get and the more likely it is you'll loose"

Patrick really needs more time but Pete's mouth is amazing so he groans and pushes at Pete's head. "Fine, I want you to promise we'll have sex sometime, I want you to promise you'll do this again" "You wasted the opportunity since I'll do it either way but sure, I promise I will" "I wanna get to go through your phone" "No" "Why? You scared?" "There's private stuff" "That's the deal" "Fine but you can't text anyone " "I won't sext your mum don't worry" "Yeah ok, its a deal"

Pete grabs an alarm clock off Joe's desk and sets it to a minute "One minute ok, if I make you come in that you're only in boxers, if not you're going through my phone" "Deal"

Pete sets the clock and starts it then turns back to Patrick's dick and takes the whole thing down into his warm mouth. Immediately Patrick breaks into a torrent of moans and groans and bucks his hips up. He's so desperate that he's almost face fucking Pete and the older boys hands on his hips can barely keep them down.

Pete focuses on his tip, licking and sucking hard as his head bobs quickly taking Patrick's whole length every time. Patrick is in a state of ecstasy so when the clock blares he releases into Pete's warm wet mouth with a scream.

Patrick falls back onto his back as Pete swallows and stands up to lean over Patrick and attack his lips with his own. Its technically their first kiss but neither of them care as Pete forces his tongue into Patrick's mouth.

"P-Pete, who won?" "I think I did because you came after a minute" "No it was right on the clock and you spent all that time teasing me before" "No it was on the clock meaning one minute and the deal was make you come in a minute" "No it wasn't" "Fine, we'll make it a tie and we'll both do it"

The teenager really doesn't want to have to just be in boxers but it's the best he'll get. Pete probably won't back down and Pete's argument might actually be right so he should take the deal quickly.

"Fine, when are Andy and Joe getting back?" "Soon so we should clean up, he'll be pissed we did this on his bed" "He can deal with it" "Getting sassy with me now? Where was this attitude 5 minutes ago when my cock was in your mouth?" "I dunno" "Get your boxers on, they don't get to see you naked" "I can put my clothes on when they get here though right?" "No, you stay in only boxers all day" "But I-" "You're doing it, you made the deal" "I didn't think you'd be that good, I thought I could hang on" "But you can't you really can't, you're just a whore for my lips"

Pete grinds down on him again shutting the smaller boy up while his lips make hickies long his pale exposed neck.

The front door slams loudly making them jump away from each other as they both pull on their boxers. Joe would probably kill them if he found them naked on his bed and neither of them want to die before they do this again. Having them making out in boxers probably isn't much better but neither of them can stop kissing long enough to leave.

Finally when Patrick's neck is ridiculously bruised and they're both panting Pete pulls away and pecks his lips softly "Hey kid" "Hey Pete" "I like you" "I like you too" "Joe will probably come in and find us here soon" "That's ok" "You don't care?" "Not really" "You wanna tell him about us?" "Yeah, but what are we?" "I don't date well but we can be friends with benefits if you want" "That's all?" "What did you expect?" "I thought... I thought maybe you'd want me" "Kid I do want you but dating is so much work" "I... I just..." "Hey, come here"

Pete pulls the teenager into his arms and places a little kiss on his pretty pink lips "We'll take it slow ok? I care about you and we'll let this go where it goes" "So we could date at some point?" "At some point, don't rush it" "Are you going to sleep with anyone else" "If you don't want me to I won't, you'll have to be there for me a lot though" "I will be, I'll do anything" "We'll take it slow kid, I don't want to hurt you and we'll wait until you're ready before going any further"

They sit in silence until Pete talks one last time "One other thing" "What?" "Don't tell your mom kid, I don't need to get in trouble for harassing a teenage boy" "Its not harassing if I asked for it" "Still kinda is, Joe and Andy won't care but don't say anything to anyone else" "I won't" "Is our sex deal on?" "Yeah, I wanna have sex sometime" "I can't wait, you'd be so fucking tight" "Is that good?" "Its amazing" "Good, I hope I am" "You will be, you definitely will be" "Can I look through your phone now?" "Yeah ok, no texting though" "Ok, I'm not that much of a creepy asshole"


End file.
